Stars 2: Back in the day
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: Set 1 12 years after Stars.Kira's got some great news for Tommy.And just as things start to get better,disaster strikes, Kira is apparently.Can Tommy work things out or will Kira be stuck forever?And will a trip down memeory lane burden their relationship
1. Chapter 1

Stars 2: Back in the Day…

**Guess who's back…Back again…Yes I'm back…Once again…**

**Ok, totally lame I know, but I just felt like saying that. Anyways, yes I am back!! Yippee!! I couldn't stand **_**not**_** writing or continuing Stars. It felt too wrong. So, I spent the whole weekend planning the plot and the first chapter of this. And now, I'm ready to the world, well those who read my fan fiction anyway, to read it. **

**This one will have a little more ranger activity than the last one, so be warned. Hope you enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 1: Delayed…

"I think the flight is going to be delayed…" Kira said into her cell phone.

"What? Why?" came the unhappy reply.

Kira looked out the windows of the waiting area of the airport where her layover was. Snow was falling in thick sheets. "The snow is pretty heav-"

She was cut off by an announcement over the loudspeakers, "All flights to Angel Grove, California, Orange County, California and Reefside, California have been delayed due to the bad weather conditions. All passengers are to remain in the waiting area until further updates on flights are announced. Thank you and have a pleasant trip."

Kira heard a loud groan over her phone, "Looks like I'll be spending the night without you Kira…all alone…by my lonesome self…"

Kira laughed a little, "Oh don't be so over dramatic, I'll be spending the night all alone on an uncomfortable plastic chair." She paused, "But I was looking forward to seeing you again. It's been so long!"

The person over the phone laughed, "Kira honey, it's only been two weeks."

"Two extremely long weeks…" she grumbled, "I missed you."

"I missed you to babe. Look, you should be here by tomorrow and once you arrive we get to spend every minute together." He paused, "I hope that didn't sound as cheesy as I think it did."

Kira smiled, "No it wasn't. It was sweet."

"That means it was totally and completely cheesy…damn."

"Well, at least I have something to look forward to when I toss and turn uncomfortably tonight." She sighed, "I'm gonna go get some crappy airport food to survive the night on."

She could almost see him shaking his head as he said, "Nice. I'll see you soon gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"Thou shalt not lie and I didn't. I love you Kira."

"I love you too Tommy."

KTKTKTKTKTKTKT

Kira walked back and forth past the various food shops, nothing seemed appetizing to her even though her stomach was growling for food. After another two rounds of walking up and down, she gave up on finding anything good and just got a packet of chips. She took the chips and her carry on bag and went to hunt for a seat. When she finally managed to secure one, she put her bag on the floor and started devouring the chips. As she ate her eyes wandered to the tattoo on her wrist. In her first week in New York, she had wanted to do something wild and completely out of character. So she went and got a tattoo, actually three tattoos.

The first was of a brachiosaurus on the base of her neck, the second was a silver sword that had the words 'D.T. Power.' on her arm and the last, and her favorite was a curly insignia of Tommy's name with a falcon flying over it on her wrist. She had chosen the falcon because she knew that out of all the powers Tommy had received he treasured his ninjetti power the most. When she asked him why, he had simply said that it was because it was the animal he could relate to the most. And that sometimes he wished that he was able to fly as free as the bird.

It had been nearly a year and a half since she and Tommy had their first kiss on his rooftop and so much had happened since then. After returning to Reefside from their um…interesting trip to Angel Grove, she had less than a month with Tommy before she had to fly out to New York to meet with a producer. Somehow, they had managed to make the long distance relationship work.

Her friends had eventually, though grudgingly, accepted the fact that she loved him and now they didn't even pretend to gag when the she and Tommy were together. Her parents had been a little harder to convince, especially after they found out how old he was and exactly _who_ he was. But in the end they got over the initial shock and accepted him as part of the family.

Over the last 18 months the two of them only managed to see each other when Tommy flew to New York every other weekend, courtesy of Anton Mercer who loaned him his privet jet. And over the summer holidays when Kira went back to spend two weeks in Reefside. Now she was going back again…for good. And she wasn't just moving back to Reefside, she was moving in with Tommy.

_Flashback:_

_It had been one of those 'happy' weekends for her. In the morning she had gone to the airport to pick up Tommy. They had spent the whole day just walking around the bustling city streets and relaxing and catching up in the cafes. Now they were standing in the balcony of her cracker box of an apartment, just enjoying the city lights. She was leaning against his hard chest, with her head resting on his shoulder and his arms around her. He was slowly kissing the back of her neck. She couldn't think of a better place to be. Then he pulled away from her a little._

"_Kira…"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Remember when you ,actually the cab picked me up, you said you had something important to tell me?"_

_Oh right…" she stepped out of his embrace and turned to face him. "Do you think this long distance thing is working out Tommy?"_

_A wary looked washed upon his face, "Yes, I do. Why?"_

"_It's just that…don't you think it's difficult. You're always flying back and forth and because of the time difference we hardly get to spend much time with each other. And how long can we keep asking Mr. Mercer for the jet?"_

_Tommy frowned, "Kira, I don't think it's difficult to fly out and see you. I love you and I would do anything to be with you."_

"_I know but, don't you think it's just…difficult?"_

_Tommy narrowed his eyes at her, "Kira…are you…are you breaking up with me?"_

_Kira's eyes widened in horror," No! Oh, God no!"_

_Tommy's face relaxed but he still looked a little suspicious, "Then what exactly are you saying?"_

"_Well…do you think it would be better if I were…closer?"_

"_Closer to Reefside? Well, yeah, but how? I mean you came here to launch your music career."_

"_According to my new producer, I-"_

"_Your new producer?!" Tommy asked surprised._

_Kira grinned at him, "Yes my new producer, according to him I can go back to work on my music and just fly back here for a while to record them."_

"_Kira that's awesome!" Tommy exclaimed kissing her. Kira grinned as she kissed him back. It was exactly the reaction she was hoping for._

_Without breaking the kiss Tommy carried her into her room where he gently placed on the bed. For a moment he stood at the edge just looking at her. Giving him an impish look she grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of her. He grinned back at her as he resumed teasing her by placing butterfly kisses on her neck._

_**A little while later…**_

_Kira sighed contently, she was happy where she was now. Lying with Tommy, listening to the 'Thud thud' of his heartbeat, the feeling of his hand stroking her arm. She couldn't wait to go back to Reefside, where times like this wouldn't be few and far between. "Kira?"'_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I want to ask you something…"_

_She rolled off him and lay on her stomach to look at him properly._

"_When you move back to Reefside, would you like to move in with me?"_

_Kira was surprised, she didn't expect. Tommy misinterpreted her reaction, "It's entirely up to you! I'm just asking…"_

_Kira placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Yes Tommy, I would love to move in with you."_

END FLASHBACK

And now her first night with Tommy in his, no their house in Reefside had been postponed. Of all the days for the snow to come down like that…

Kira looked around the crowded airport for a bin to dump her now empty packet of chips in. She finally spotted one in a secluded area where she wouldn't need to fight her way through the swarm of people. She grabbed her bag and headed in that direction. As she approached it something in a hidden corner caught her eye, feeling drawn to it she headed towards it. She realized that whatever it was it was hidden from the sight of the public. Something in her told her that going to it would be a bad idea but she ignored it and continued on.

Suddenly a bright flame like light engulfed her. She saw the airport she was in dissolve in to nothingness before she fell down against something soft.

She looked down and saw grass. _Grass?!_ She stood up and looked around. Grass, trees…she was obviously in a park. A park that was looking horribly familiar to her. _Angel Grove Park…_ There was no denying it. But there was something off about it. She couldn't place her finger on it.

Then she heard a distant cry. Not a cry of pain or a cry of horror, those two would have been more welcome than the cry she heard. It came from a person she knew very well, 2 people actually. She whipped around and saw them and then everything went black.

**Hehehe…cliff hanger!!**

**I haven't revealed to anyone what the plot for this story is. It is totally and completely top secret but you will find out in the next chapter. **

**I hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Stars 2: Back in the day…

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the fab reviews! **

**Lillainjean: Sorry! I misinterpreted you review! Hehe…**

**I'm going to apologize in advance cos I think that the beginning of this chapter is too…I don't know what it is. But I just couldn't describe everything. I mean I imagined it all in my head but I can't put it in words. But I will try my best!**

**Something you need to know. It may not seem important now, but you will understand in time. I am not a fan of Kat. I am 100 pro Kim. It's not that I don't like her, ok I don't, but for some reason she really irritates me. Just keep that in mind.**

Chapter 2: A history lesson…

Kira groaned. Why was she lying in the grass? Why was there grass? She was supposed to be in the airport. And then it all came back to her. _Angel Grove Park_. But why had she fainted???? _The voices…_ She turned and sure enough there they were. And the sight of them made her to see nothing but black again…

_The Zeo Rangers…_

KTKTKTKTKTKT

Angel Grove Park, 1997.

With the monster defeated and not a soul in sight, the six power rangers powered down to reveal six teenagers. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kat, Tanya and Jason all wore similar looks of pain mixed with triumph. Once again, they had put a stop to King Mondo's plan to take over the world. Tommy looked at his teammates, his friends. He couldn't have felt more proud of them. They had all come a long way.

Just then their communicators went off. Glancing around to again make sure that there was no one in sight, Tommy lift his wrist to his mouth "What's up Billy?"

"I was watching you battle when I saw a…disturbing energy reading from the park," came the reply.

Tommy's brow furrowed, "Disturbing as in another one of King Mondo's goons?"

"No. I think you guys better teleport back here and check it out yourself."

The others nodded at him, "We're on our way." And they teleported out.

Command Centre:

The six rangers stared at the screen in front of them. It was a map of Angel Grove Park with a yellow bleeping dot on it.

"Um…Billy, Could you tell us what we're staring at?" Rocky asked.

"It's a ranger reading." Billy replied.

"A ranger reading?" Jason repeated, "But we're all here."

"Sorry, it's an ex-ranger reading." Seeing the looks of confusion on his friends faces he explained, "Once you're a ranger, you don't stop fully being a ranger. Even after you've lost or given up your powers there will be some remnants in you. Further more the energy you give out will have a specific…_design_ of sorts. Like if you were to look for my energy reading you'd immediately know that that I was the blue ranger who harnessed the power of the triceratops."

Rocky grinned at him cheekily, "So if we were to look for Tommy's one, what would we see? Green Dragon or White Tiger or Falcon?."

"Does it really matter?" Tommy asked, he turned to Billy, "So this power reading belongs to…"

Billy frowned, "I'm not sure. It definitely belongs to a yellow ranger…"

Jason clapped his hands, "Well that solves it. It's either Trini or Aisha."

"Who has the power of the Pterodactyl" Billy continued ignoring Jason.

The six of them looked shocked, "Yellow ranger with the power of a Pterodactyl. That's impossible." Tommy said quietly.

"Tommy's right." Kat said, "The only yellow rangers were Trini and Aisha and the only one with the power of the Pterodactyl is Kimberly and well me."

Adam who had remained silent the whole time looked up, "We're not going to find out anything by just standing here." He looked at Zordon, "I say we go and find whoever it is."

"Adam is right. Tommy, Jason the two of you will go to the park to find this unknown ranger."

Tommy and Jason nodded at their mentor and teleported out.

KTKTKTKTKTKT

Tommy and Jason appeared at the area where they were last at. According to Billy's coordinates, the person should have been some where there. But at far as Tommy could see, the place was empty. Then he felt Jason nudge him and point to a bench.

"Jase, we've barely been here for five minutes and you want a break already?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "No you idiot, there's someone behind that bench." He walked over and saw a girl, she looked about 18, lying there. He lifted his communicator, "I think we've got her Billy."

"Ok, teleport back with her."

KTKTKTKTKTKT

While Billy checked out the mystery girl's vitals and others were discussing exactly who she was and where she came from.

Billy interrupted them, "Tommy…I think she knows you."

Tommy frowned at his friend. He was pretty sure he had never seen this girl before. Ever. "What makes you say that?"

"Come over and take a look at this." Tommy walked over to where the girl lay. Billy was showing him something on her wrist. He looked down and saw a tattoo. "It's just a tattoo."

"Look closer Tommy…" Billy said shaking his head.

Tommy did as he was told and to say he was surprised was an understatement. It was his name with a falcon flying over it. He looked at Billy, shock written clearly on his face. "But…I don't know her. And the flacon…how could she…"

"Unfortunately I don't know."

"I think she's from the future." Jason spoke up.

Five pairs of eyes stared at him disbelievingly. "What makes you say that Jason?" Kat asked.

Jason held up a card, "Her driver's license."

"You went through he things?!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Well, it's not like we were finding out who she was by looking at her tattoos."

"I agree with Jase. Unless she decides to wake up we have no way of finding out who she is." Adam said. Rocky nodded in agreement.

Billy sighed, "Jason, just tell us what it says."

Jason rolled his eyes at Tanya before saying, "Her name is Kira Ford, born in 1986 in Reefside, California but this license says she got it in 2002." He looked at his friends, "2002, is 5 years from now."

Suddenly the alarms went off and the lights started flashing. Rocky groaned, "Why can't they just stay down? Why do they always come back for more?!"

Billy looked at them, "You guys go on. I'll take care of her."

Tommy nodded at him, "We'll be back as soon as possible."

"It's morphin time!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!" 

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

And they were gone.

Billy looked at the yellow clad girl. As much as he hated to admit it he agreed with Jason. It didn't look like she was going to wake up anytime soon. It was time for some research. Jason had dumped the entire contents of the girl's bag on a table. He rifled through it, nothing much that could give him more information. A paperback book, a bottle of water, her wallet (as eager as he was for information, he would not open her wallet.), a cell phone, a set of keys, a-

_A cell phone!_

Billy picked it up. It was nothing like he'd ever seen before. It was a bright yellow, small phone. It even had a camera on it! It took him a while to figure how to switch it on. Once he learned how to work his way around the contraption, he checked out her contacts. His suspicions of her knowing Tommy were confirmed when he saw this:

_Dr. Tommy Oliver aka Dr. O_

It was followed by a telephone number and a picture. Billy was reasonably surprised when he saw the picture. It was Tommy alright…just different. His hair was short and spiked up. The picture gave him an idea. He looked through the phone and finally found what he was looking for. The photo gallery.

To say Billy was shocked by the pictures would be nothing short of an understatement. The first few were pictures of the girl, Kira with two guys, a tall boy in red and a slightly shorter, darker boy in blue. As he continued scrolling down, another boy soon joined the picture, a Hispanic boy, who was always in white. As he neared the bottom he found pictures that shocked him even more. There were pictures of Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Rocky, Adam and himself. However there were still no pictures of Tommy. He scrolled all the way to the bottom and found a folder. _Jackpot_…

There were numerous pictures of Kira with Tommy, the future Tommy. And from what he could see in the pictures the two of them were obviously a couple. But Tommy had to be at least 8 years her senior…

There was something else about the photos that struck him as odd. In each picture, aside from the same coloured clothing, each person was wearing the same bracelet. The only thing different in each of them were the colors of the stones embedded in them, red, Blue, Yellow, White and Black. They were obviously power rangers.

Just then Tommy teleported in. He looked at Billy holding the cell phone with raised eyebrows. Billy shrugged at him, "Jason was right." But he still switched the thing off and put it aside. He didn't want Tommy to find out what he just did, it could change the future.

"Tell me you found out something. Like how she knows me. The fact that my name and my ninja power is tattooed on her hand is making Kat nervous…me as well."

Billy sighed, "Sorry Tommy, I don't know **how** she knows you, I just know that she does."

"Anything else?"

"She and her friends were definitely power rangers." Kira started to stir. Billy went over to her as her eyes fluttered open. "Billy!" she gasped.

"No. I mean yes I am Billy. But I am not the Billy that you know."

"What do you mean?" She looked around, "Where am I?"

"You're in our command centre. The year is 1997, when the Zeo-"

"When the Zeo rangers were around" she said completing his sentence. Then realization dawned on her, "Wait, 1997?! That's…that's…"

"What year is it for you?"

"August 2005." She whispered. Billy could see the fear in her eyes. "The last thing I remember, before seeing the Zeo rangers in the park, was this bright light. I was at the airport. My flight got delayed."

The alarms went of again and Kira nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Crap! I gotta go Billy." Tommy said "Zeo Ranger 5, Red!" he morphed and teleported out.

Eyes wide Kira looked at Billy, "Was that…"

"Yes, it was Tommy. And while we're on the subject. I think it'll be best if you don't tell any of us, especially Tommy, anything about the future. But we do need to know this, are you ranger?"

Kira smiled a sad smile, "I was. I lost my powers our last battle, as did the rest of my team."

"I see. One more question, this one is just for me. Are you and Tommy…dating in the future?"

Kira looked taken aback but she still answered him, "Yes, for about a year and a half."

Billy sighed yet again, this was going to be hard for the girl, "You should know then, that in this time Tommy is…he's…"

"He's with Kat, I know." She grimaced a bit before continuing, "One thing good about having a veteran ranger as your mentor he tells you what to do in a crisis and one of his lectures was about what we should do if we were to get sucked back in time."

"And what did he say?"

"He said we would be able to reach each other with our communicators…"

Billy looked at her wrist; there was nothing that looked remotely like a communicator. Kira scowled, "Unfortunately, none of us considered the fact that we could be in danger without our powers. My communicator is back home with Tommy."

KTKTKTKTKTKTKT

2005, Reefside International Airport:

"What do you mean she was never on the flight?!" Tommy asked in a strangled voice.

The guys behind the desk gave him a look of indifference, "Exactly what I mean when I said it the last three times, sir. She. Was. Not. On. The. Plane."

"But-" Connor cut off Tommy. "Drop it Dr. O. This guy is obviously no use." He said glaring at the man. He dragged Tommy away, "Let's go back to your place, maybe Haley can find her."

KTKTKTKTKKTKT

Tommy paced restlessly in his basement while Haley worked on the computer. Kira was missing. Kira was missing. And there was nothing he could do. He had no information. He had no way of contacting her. Her cell phone was for some reason disconnected and she didn't have her communicator with her. Damn it! Why didn't insist she wear it?!

"This is weird."

Tommy whipped around to see Haley looking very confused, "What's the matter?"

"Kira's nowhere…"

"What do you mean?" Connor asked. He was sitting next to Ethan who was trying to call Kira phone.

"Well, a ranger or anyone who has been a ranger has a special energy reading compared to others. A energy reading of their color and the power they harnessed. I can't seem to find Kira's anywhere."

"When you say anywhere…" Ethan asked tentatively.

Haley sighed in frustration, "No where! Not Reefside, not California, not Angel Grove. She doesn't even appear on the world map or the map of our galaxy!"

Tommy could feel the panic rising in his chest. He opened his mouth to ask his question but Connor beat him to it. "So you're saying Kira disappeared off the face of Earth?!"

"Fortunately no, but she has disappeared. And I think the question you need to ask is to **when** has she gone?"

"When?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. I was checking out the airport at which she was in. At one point of time there was this huge energy surge, one that had the similar pattern to that of a time portal."

"A time portal." Tommy repeated. "So when has she gone back to? And how?"

"I think I can answer your first question…" Tommy looked up and saw Jason walking down the stairs.

"Jase? What are you doing here? And how did you know?"

Jason sighed, "This isn't going to be easy. Trini was making me go through and sort out all the old photos we had. And then I found this and rushed over immediately." He said handing something to Tommy.

It was an old photograph. Tommy looked down at it, it was taken when they were Zeo rangers. At first glance there didn't seem to be anything wrong with the picture. He looked at Jason questioningly. "Look at again, properly."

Tommy looked at it again. He saw Kat, Rocky, Adam, Jason, Tanya, himself and…

"HOLY SHIT!"

Kira was in the photo. She had gone back to 1997!

KTKTKTKTKT

**A rather long chapter I must admit but I hope you liked it. As I said earlier it was harder to write out than I thought. **

**Oh and about the me not liking Kat thing. Yeah, it's probably why I'm downplaying her character a lot. Tanya's as well. I liked Tanya but I wasn't a huge fan of the Zeo series so I don't what she was like then. So why write in Zeo? I wanted Jason to be there but I didn't want the original team either. Honestly I would have preferred Turbo with Justin and all but I really really really wanted Jase to be there.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stars 2: Back in the day…

**Hey guys! I am really really sorry about not updating for so long! I've mock exams coming up in a week and the actual exams about a month after. So I've just been trying to catch up on studies lately. I barely have time to read and review my fave stories let alone type out an entire chapter. And I have been feeling totally guilty about it. **

**Thankfully today, I have found this bit of spare time to do it. I'm gonna try and keep it short.**

Chapter 3: Time for trouble

Connor grabbed the picture out of Tommy's hands and stared at it with wide eyes. "Oh. My. God."

Ethan frowned, "What is it? Let me see!" he exclaimed tearing the pictures out of his friend's hand. His eyes too became just as wide. He flipped to the other side of the picture and looked at the date it was printed. He stared at Jason, "1997?!" he squeaked.

Jason nodded solemnly, "Yes, 1997. Unfortunately I have no idea how she got there."

"Maybe I can clear that up," Haley said. She turned to Jason, "Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Haley, Tommy's told me a lot about you."

Jason nodded at her, "Likewise, so what do you know about…this?" he said waving towards the picture in Ethan's hand.

"Well, I was telling the other earlier that there was a huge surge of energy at the airport Kira was in. I checked it out and the readings I got were similar to that of a time portal."

"A time portal?!" Tommy exclaimed, he knew Haley had mentioned it earlier but it hadn't really sunk in then. "Kira got sucked into a time portal?! But how? Every villain that has a grudge against her is gone! And…who could have the technology to create one?!"

Everyone sat in silence, pondering the question. Jason thought hard. There was someone he knew, but they were dead now so it would have been impossible for them to create a time portal. _1997_… He looked at the others, "Maybe…maybe it wasn't about sending Kira back."

Tommy looked at his best friend, "What do you mean?"

Jason started pacing, going over his theory in his head, it sounded just about right. "Maybe it was about bringing her there." He looked at the other, who were all wearing similar looks of confusion. "What if someone from here didn't send her back, what if someone or something from the past brought her there?"

"That's a good theory Jason," Haley said "But there's one little gap. How would anyone in the past know about Kira? I mean in 1997 she was a little girl."

"Well, I thought about that. Maybe whoever it was, wasn't calling for Kira specifically. Maybe they were asking for someone that would make someone else vulnerable or something like that?"

Tommy gasped as he realized what Jason was saying, "King Mondo?!"

"No, I don't think it was King Mondo. The photo was taken about a week after you tried to kill us…again."

"Prince Gasket?! That's impossible! He…he doesn't have the brains for this?!"

Jason eyebrow's rose, "Are you kidding Tommy? You humiliated him! You're the reason that King Mondo took his treachery so badly! He's doing this for revenge!"

Connor and Ethan looked at the two ex team mates and felt even more confused. Connor spoke up, "Ok, I get this King Mondo dude was around when you guys were…" he looked Ethan for help.

"Zeo Rangers," his friend supplied,

"Right, Zeo rangers. But who's this Gasket person? And what does he have against Dr. O?"

Tommy turned to Jason, "You tell the story. I'm gonna go up and take a hot shower and try to absorb the fact that my girlfriend has just been kidnapped by a monster who has a grudge against me for humiliating him god knows how many years ago." He said as he walked to stairs and out of the lair.

Jason sighed and looked at Ethan, Connor and Haley. "So none of you know this story?"

Everyone including Haley shook their heads. "Well, sometime after I got my gold powers Tommy was kidnapped…"

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

_Angel Grove 1997:_

Kira stared at Billy as he continued pressing buttons on the complicated computer like thing. Then she looked up at the legendary Zordon. Tommy and had told her so many things about him and all the good that he initiated, even as he died. And then there were the rangers them selves. She had yet to meet them. From the screen in front of her she could see they were battling some monster.

Now that she knew where, no **when** she was and was trying to figure out the who and the why. All of her non-human enemies were dead and as far as she knew she hadn't pissed of some genius who was building a time machine.

She walked over to her backpack and rummaged through her things; maybe she hadn't packed her communicator in one of the boxes and had stuffed it in her bag. She opened every zip and every pocket but got no results. He communicator was without a doubt sitting in some brown cardboard box in Reefside. She growled in frustration. She was a power ranger and when she was in danger she was absolutely powerless to do anything!

Billy looked over at her, "Kira maybe you should sit down. Let us figure this out."

Kira all but exploded, "That's it! I'm not the sit down and let other work things out kind of person! I need to do something! Anything!" She took a deep breath, "Sorry, I'm just so…ugh!"

Billy gave her a small smile, "It's completely understandable. Maybe you could think about who would want to send you to the past?"

Kira rolled her eyes at him, "Oh I can think of many, but unfortunately they're all dead."

Billy thought hard, "Maybe you weren't **sent back**. Maybe you were **brought** back."

Kira frowned, "What's the difference?"

Just then 6 flashes of light appeared indicating the return of the rangers from the battle. Kira's eyes widened as she recognized each of them, Adam, Tanya, Jason, Rocky, Kat and Tommy. All of them looked so different!

Tommy smiled at her, "Good to see that you're awake."

"Um, yeah. Great." She squeaked.

Billy saw how nervous Kira was and decided to speak for her, "Guys, this is Kira Ford. And unfortunately Jason's theory was right. She is from the future. The year 2005 specifically. She was the…actually I'm still not sure what ranger you were." He looked at her expectantly.

Kira swallowed nervously, she had to be careful not to reveal too much about the future. "Um…I was the yellow ranger Ptera ranger. I fought alongside my friends, Connor the red Tyrano ranger, Ethan the blue Tricera ranger, Trent the white Drago ranger and T- Dr.O the black Brachio ranger. But we've all been powerless for over a year."

The others were quite until Adam said, "Dinosaurs again?"

That broke the tension that filled the room as everyone started laughing.

"So let me guess you and your friends were normal, average high school students who knew each other for years, when some mentor figure, no offense Zordon, comes up and offers you the chance of being superheroes." Rocky said.

Kira grinned at him, "Not at all. Connor, Ethan, Trent and I didn't even know each other at all. I mean other than the fact that we shared the same classes. Connor was this jock type person, Ethan was a high tech prankster and I was the loner sorta person. Trent came later in the year. So one fine day, the new principal, who turned out to be a servant of our enemy, decided to give the three of us detention, with the new teacher um…Dr.O" She paused to see if anyone noticed her hesitancy, they didn't so she continued.

"So Dr. O brings us to this museum and tells us to look around the forests to see if we can find anything…old, like fossils and stuff. So then we wander around the forest and find an underground lair. And these 3 glowing gems attach on to us. When we managed to get out of the place we were attacked my tyranodrones. They're sorta the equivalent of your cogs." She added when she saw their puzzled faces.

"Anyway, we fight them and find out we have these awesome powers like I can scream really, loud and really high. But we agree not to mention any of it to Dr. O. The next day I give my gem to Connor and Ethan saying I didn't want to be a part of it only to be kidnapped by the tyranodrones a few seconds later. So the two of them go to Dr.O and tell him everything and when they found me he gave us our morphers. And well, we became the power rangers."

"Wow, you went through a lot before you even got your morpher." Kat said. Kira simple shrugged.

"What about the other two? Um…Trent and Dr. O" Tanya asked.

"Dr.O…he found his gem when he was kidnapped by our enemy and Trent, well his story is kinda complicated." She paused, "Actually, it's kinda like your story." She said to Tommy.

Tommy frowned at her, "My story?"

"Yeah, Trent was an evil ranger, created by our enemy. And he was the only one who had a chance of defeating us."

"Oh." Tommy said quietly, then he looked up, "wait…how do you know that?"

Thankfully, Kira was saved from answering when a loud beeping noise came from Billy's computer-thingy.

"What's going on Billy?" Jason asked, "What's that noise?"

Billy frowned as he pressed more buttons, "When I found out that Kira was from the future I set an alarm to let me know if there was anyone else that followed or came with her."

"Wait, so you're saying someone else out there decided to do some time traveling as well?" Rocky asked.

"Apparently, yes. Whoever it is, their at the Youth Centre. Jason, Tommy you better go before someone else finds them"

Kira wondered who it could be as Tommy and Jason teleported out. Her train of thought was interrupted when Kat came and stood next to her. "Hi, I'm Katherine but everyone calls me Kat." She said as she stuck out her hand.

_Hi, I'm clichéd. Please kick me._ Kira thought cattily and instantly felt guilty. She had no reason to hate Kat. So she put s smile on her face and shook Kat's hand. "Nice to meet you Kat."

"Yeah…listen, could I ask you something?"

"Um sure?"

"I'm just curious, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but your tattoo…" she trailed off as she stared at it. Kira look at her wrist. She had completely forgotten about that. "Um...my favorite singer is um…Tommy…James. Right. And I'm a huge fan of his so I got his name tattooed." She improvised.

"Oh, what about the falcon?"

Kira smiled, at she could give the partial truth for that, "The white flacon ranger was one of the most powerful rangers ever. Somehow it felt right to put the falcon next to the name of the man I lo-adore." She said.

"Oh, cool. I don't think I'd ever get a tattoo. It'll be too painful. And I can't stand pain."

_Then how the hell are you a power ranger?!_

Then Tommy and Jason teleported in supporting a young man…a young man with jet black hair, wearing white polo tee with jeans. Kira gasped as she raced over to him. He was unconscious, so she shook him to try and wake him up.

"Trent!"

KTKTKTKTKTKT

**I think it's pretty obvious in this chapter how much I hate Kat. And I have to tell you my theory on the Kim/Tommy/Kat relationship thing. If you watched mmpr season3, you'll notice that from Kat's first appearance in A Ranger Catastrophe she was interested in Tommy. And when she stole Kim's power coin she also stole a picture of him. So when Kim leaves, Kat tries her best to 'hook up' with Tommy but always fails 'cos he's true to Kim. So she decides to fake a letter from Kim to him initiating their breakup. **

**Because I love Kim and Tommy together. And Kat just sucks. **

**Anyways, what did you think? Did you like it? I hope my next update won't take too long!**

**Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Stars 2: Back in the day…

**I can't believe I'm updating so fast. But once I get in to the 'rhythm' I can't stop. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thank for the reviews!**

Chapter 4: Another visitor

"Trent!" Kira exclaimed as she shook her friend. She couldn't believe that he was he as well! What was going on?!

Trent groggily opened his eyes, "Kira?" he murmured.

"Trent, wake up!" Kira said again, shaking him harder. Trent opened his eyes fully now. "Kira! Stop shaking me! I'm up!" He said pushing her off him. He looked at his surroundings and was shocked to see the old rangers, only they didn't look…old. He turned to Kira, "Um…where are we?"

Kira scowled, "Angel Grove, 1997."

"1997?! What…how…why?!"

"I don't know that's what we're trying to figure out now." Kira replied, motioning towards the other rangers.

Billy walked to Trent, "Hi, I'm Billy. Yes, I know you probably already know that. But I need to know, what was the last thing you remembered before waking up here? Anything that strikes you as odd?"

Trent frowned in concentration as he tried to remember what happened, "I was at the airport, waiting for my flight. I was walking towards the gate when I saw this…this glowing thing. I don't know how to describe it…"

"Was it like bright light, like orbs?" Kira asked.

"Yeah! That's it! How'd you know?"

"Same thing happened to me. Did you feel like it was pulling you towards it?"

Trent's frowned deepened, "No…I remember hearing something call Dr. O's name and for some reason that thing started moving **towards** me. I tried to run but it was like my feet had been rooted down…" He shrugged, "And then I felt someone hitting and shaking me really hard."

Trent looked around the room, "So…I really am in the past and this is not some weird freaky dream?"

Rocky laughed, "No dude, sorry."

Kira suddenly snapped her fingers, she turned to Trent, "Do you have your communicator?! We could try to reach the others!"

Trent reached into his back pocket and took something out, he grinned at Kira, "I never go anywhere without it…"

Kira pumped her fist into the air, "Yes!"

KTKTKTKTKTKT

_2005 Reefside:_

Tommy stared at the boxes in his room. They were all Kira's things. She should have been unpacking them now and they were supposed to be together, but instead she was not only in a different place but in a different time. Things like this could only happen to Dr. Tommy Oliver. Every time he attempted so sort of normalcy in his life, something out of the ordinary would happen to make him forget about it. First it was becoming the evil green ranger and then the good green ranger. After he lost his powers, he settled into a good routine and was almost immediately given the white ranger's powers. Then a few years back, it was discovering that the generals of King Mondo's empire had discovered Serpentera and he had no choice but to go back to action, because other than Jason he was the only who had fought the beast.

And then there was the most recent one, becoming the black ranger. It wasn't that he regretted any of his ranger days, with the exception of his evil days of course. But it was really starting to get on his nerves. From the age of 17 till now he had not been able to a normal life. And now his girlfriend was suffering the consequences of his messed up life as well.

He hated himself for it. If he hadn't been a ranger from the very beginning…_you would never have met the wonderful friends you had or the great teenagers or your girlfriend._

Someone knocked on the door, "Come in," Tommy called.

Connor came in looking very nervous, "Um…Dr. O, we've got good news and bad news."

Tommy stopped himself from groaning, more bad news was just what he needed. "Give me the bad news first."

Connor nodded, "Well, when we discovered that Kira was stuck in the past Haley decided to check on Trent as well, cos' he still hadn't arrived as well. And…"

Tommy guessed what the younger man was going to say, "He's gone too?"

Connor nodded again. This time Tommy did groan. Two of them, stuck in the past. His past! "Does Anton know?"

"Haley is talking to him now."

Tommy ran a hand through his hair, he felt like punching something or kicking something. Connor sensing his mentor's mood took a step back. Tommy shook his head, he had to remain calm. "You said that there was good news as well?" he prompted.

"Oh right, we think that Trent went back to the same place and time as Kira. Haley said something about concentration of energy in the portal or some crap like that. Anyway, we discovered the link between the two of them."

Tommy looked at Connor, fearing what he had to say. "What is it?"

"You," he stated.

"Me?!" Tommy said incredulously. Of all the answers he was expecting this wasn't one of them. He had thought maybe it was because they were the second generation of Dino rangers or something like that but not this! "Me?! What do I have to do with anything?"

"Honestly, I'm still not too sure. You should let Haley or Jason explain it to you. Their at the lair."

Tommy sighed as he made his way down; this day was getting better every minute. He entered the lair and saw Haley on the phone, obviously with Anton, and Jason and Ethan were discussing something.

"Jase, what's this new theory Connor says you cam up with?"

Jason looked at his friend, very warily, "Look don't get mad at me or at yourself for that matter. Just hear me out, ok?"

Tommy nodded.

"I was thinking that maybe Prince Gasket was calling for something from the future to make you vulnerable. Maybe he didn't specify a time or what kind of thing it's supposed to be. And, this is the part where you don't get mad at me, at this point of time if you lose Kira you're well…in a way you're defeated." He waited for Tommy's reaction but got a nod so Jason continued, "So, Prince Gasket being the brainless idiot that he is, didn't think that whatever affects you in the future may not affect you in the past and he probably didn't expect a person to show up, let alone a girl who was ranger. So he gives it a second try, only this time he tries to call for **you**. But again he show's his lack of brains by forgetting the fact that _humans_ age over time." Jason paused to take a breath, "And we all know that Trent is the perfect description of you as a teen that is. I mean aside from the looks, you both started out as evil rangers, both not having much of a choice, both were the only ones who could have defeated their respective ranger teams but didn't, both fell for a girl on their team and of course both white rangers."

Tommy understood what Jason was saying, "So you think that Gasket forgot that 8 years in the future I would no longer be 19 years old?"

Jason nodded, "Exactly and so he got Trent instead of you."

It was hard now to stay calm. Tommy now knew that on some level it was his fault that both his girlfriend and his friend were gone. He took deep, breaths hoping that they would help him rein in his pain and anger.

Suddenly there was a beeping noise from Ethan communicator, "Ethan! Are you there?! It's Trent. Ethan?"

Ethan was so startled that he forgot how to speak. Tommy raced over to him and snatched his communicator of his wrist. "Trent! It's Dr. O!"

There was silence, until a minute later Trent said, "Dr. O I think it's better if you let Ethan speak to us."

Ethan glared at Tommy as he snatched his communicator back from Tommy. "Thank you." Tommy wondered why Trent didn't just speak to him.

"Trent, its Ethan. What's going on?! Is Kira with you?"

"Ethan calm down! Yes, she's with me. Apparently both of us got sent back to the past. We're now in Angel Grove, _**with the Zeo Rangers in their Command Center**_." Trent stressed the last part and Tommy knew why he wasn't allowed to talk.

Tommy picked up a paper and wrote down a question for Ethan to ask. The latter read it and nodded, "Trent, what are Billy and Zordon's theories on what happened?"

"They don't really know _why_ we're here, but they, no we, think that we weren't sent from the future. We think that someone from this time brought us here."

"That's about right. We think that…you know what, I'll let Haley explain it to you." Ethan said as he handed his communicator to Haley.

Haley took it from him, "Trent, I need to know first are the Zeo Rangers there as well?"

"Yeah, they are. Why?"

"Ask them if you and Kira could have this conversation privately. It would be risking changing the future too much if they here this."

There was silence for a while as, Tommy assumed, Trent was repeating to the others what Haley had told him. A while later a new voice came.

"Ok, they're all gone. Except for Billy, he figured out most of the future before I was even awake so…"

Tommy reached and grabbed the communicator, "Kira?!"

"Tommy!"

"What happened?!"

"Same thing that happened to Trent happened to me. Now what's this theory?"

Tommy wanted to talk more but knew his time was limited, "It's Jason's theory so he'll explain it to you."

"Jason's there?"

"Yeah, he's the one who realized that you did some time traveling."

"Oh…"

Tommy handed the communicator and turned to Ethan, "Go and find Connor and both of you go to Anton's house and tell him we managed to contact Trent and Kira."

Tommy listened for a while as Jason explained to the two ex dino thunder rangers his theory of Tommy being the link between them.

"So how do we get back?" Kira asked.

"We're um…working on that now, so keep the communicator with you at all times. We'll contact you as soon as we can."

"Ok, we'd better go and fill in the others as much as we can. And could you tell…"

Jason laughed knowing what the girl was going to ask him to do, "Yeah, I'll tell him. Kira, Trent take care and be careful."

"We will."

Jason put the communicator down on the table and turned to Haley and Tommy, "Kira sends her love." He paused, "SO how **are** we gonna get them back?"

KTKTKTKTKT

**Yay! Another chapter done! I know this seems a little dry but I needed to get all those theories and all that out. Anyways, I hope you liked it!**

**Read and Review!**

**PS. Hairspray's You Can't Stop the Beat is an awesome song to listen to! **


	5. NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews for all my stories and for motivating me to continue them. BUT I have exams, major major exams, coming up in the next two weeks and I really NEED to do well. So I'm taking a break. There will be no updates over the next two weeks. I'm sorry but like I said I NEED to do well.

BTW if your reading this on Summer's Come or The Wedding , I know I haven't updates in god knows how long, but I do have future chapters planned. It's just that after reading DH I kinda lost my interest in writing Harry Potter 'cos I was kinda disappointed.I mean the book was good enough, just not great. Still, over the last few weeks I told myself that I couldn't leave the story hanging so I've got the next chapters some what planned out.

Oh, and to all those reading my PR fics, I **will** updates Stars 2 and A New Home once my exams are over. Look At The Postmark was a spur of the moment decision, I just wanted y'all to know my take on that damn letter that caused so many problems!

Anyways, See you guys in two weeks!!

Cheers.


End file.
